


Sleepy Wizard and Crow

by Bear_776



Series: Sleepy RWBY Characters [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_776/pseuds/Bear_776
Summary: Qrow has returned after months of being gone and decided to spend his first night back with his boyfriend.





	Sleepy Wizard and Crow

**Author's Note:**

> I am not use to writing romance, but I'm practicing. So tell me what you think.

He couldn’t wait to return. His last few missions took him far from his home and the people he loved. This time he was gone for almost a year and was glad to see the familiar buildings. He turned towards the home of his former brother-in-law and nieces, but stopped. He looked at the giant tower. If birds could smile, he would have. He changed directions and flew towards the tower.

 

Qrow flew up to the usually open window to find it closed. Qrow couldn’t understand why the window was closed. The window was open to let him get in the office unseen and anytime he wants. Qrow flew closer and tapped at the window. He could barely see in inside, but what he did see made him slightly worried. 

 

Oz jumped. He actually jumped at the sound of the tapping. Oz never jumped. It wasn’t something the prestigious Headmaster did. 

 

Qrow watched as Ozpin turn towards the window and smiled. He walked over and opened the window. 

 

Qrow flew in and transformed back, “What’s up with the window, Oz”. 

 

“It was windy earlier. I must have forgotten to reopen it,” Ozpin said with a smile. Qrow smiled back and relaxed into one of the chairs. “Qrow, should you not be with Taiyang and your nieces.” That is what Qrow usually did. He would spend at least a day or two at Patch and then come over to Beacon. 

 

“Too tired to fly all the way over there,” was the reply. Qrow grabbed his flask and took the final sips of his drink.

 

Ozpin sighed and sat back down at his desk. He closed his eyes and looked down at his desk. The desk was filled with paperwork. He looked at the man, currently in a chair almost falling asleep. He looked once more at his desk and sighed. He could finish this later. He was exhausted. 

 

“Qrow, come on. Let us get to bed,” Ozpin told the other man. 

 

“No, comfortable,” Qrow mumbled, curling further into the chair. 

 

Ozpin sighed and used the only tactic he knew to get the Huntsman up. “I will give you whatever you want”. Ozpin walked closer to the chair and leaned over the chair. 

 

Qrow opened his eyes and looked at the Wizard. Qrow smirked and raised his head, just a little. “Anything”. 

 

“Whatever you like,” Oz leaned further down and gave the man a small kiss on the lips. 

 

“Then, cookies and donuts will be an excellent breakfast,” Qrow said, smiling. 

 

Ozpin gave a small smile and chuckled at his boyfriend. Ozpin and Qrow left the office and went to their room. 

 

The next morning, both men were relaxed and well rested in Ozpin’s office eating donuts and cookies for breakfast. 

 


End file.
